


You Could Have Just Killed Me Instead

by AnotherWorld3111



Series: Omega Dean Destiel Codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, But worse this time, Coda, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, Episode: s7e17 Coda, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Reunions, Sad Ending, Season/Series 07, i tried to make it happy, it got away from me, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherWorld3111/pseuds/AnotherWorld3111
Summary: Castiel should have just literally torn Dean’s heart out when he had the chance.





	You Could Have Just Killed Me Instead

**Author's Note:**

> I SWEAR @Deanwinbean ASKED ME TO MAKE IT HAPPY - THIS WAS NEXT, I DIDNT EVEN (RE)WATCH THE EPISODE YET BUT SHE ASKED SO I WROTE IT I DIDNT REALIZE IT WAS BOUND TO BE SAD UNTIL I WORKED THROUGH THE TRANSCRIPT AND THIS HAPPENED!

   He’d been dealing. 

   No. That was a lie. Dean wasn’t dealing as much as there simply wasn’t time to think about _him_. 

   After that breakdown with Sam, he’d firmly locked away all thoughts and emotions regarding _him_ , shoving them into a nice box and dumping it deep, deep, down, where he wouldn’t have to address it for a while. A really long while. 

   And it was working spectacularly too. The leviathans were headed by a dick named Dick, Sam was off the rails, and running from one to the other really shouldn’t have left any space in Dean’s mind to let him uncover that box. 

   Of course, until that box exploded by itself anyway, letting it’s contents rip free the moment he looked up from the demon’s corpse and locked eyes with his mate. 

   “What was that?”

   Absently, it felt like Dean’s world was collapsing around him. 

oOo

   If it felt like everything was falling outside, it was the frigging apocalypse, full on showdown between Michael and Lucifer when they walked in, and Cas - _Emmanuel? What the_ \- immediately bounded over to the woman, untying her, helping her up, and thanking Dean for - “—protecting my wife.”

   “Your wife.” It wasn’t just his world. It was his entire universe crumbling around Dean, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. “Right.” Was she his mate too?

   If he didn’t stop thinking about that right fucking now, Dean was going to throw up. 

   Apparently, Cas has no idea who he even was. Or Dean, by extension. 

   The omega was a lot more happier when he was mourning the death of his mate. 

oOo

   So Dean had this bad habit. And by bad habit, he meant purposefully digging a wound deeper instead of leaving it alone, because apparently, the pain wasn’t enough as it was. “So, Daphne – is that, uh, your wife?

   “She found me and cared for me.”

   If there was an award out there for omegas managing to control their rage and possessiveness and still play nice, Dean should be the sole owner of all of them. “Meaning?”

   “Oh, it's a...strange story. You may not like it.”

   He barely refrained himself from scoffing. The urge to punch his mate was something he was still working on, on the other hand. “Believe me, I will.”

   “A few months ago, she was hiking by the river, and I wandered into her path, drenched and confused, and... unclothed.” Cas - Emmanuel began, and just as quickly, Dean regretted ever opening his mouth. “I had no memory. She said... God wanted her to find me.” 

   Yeah. And God really had it out for Dean too. Because apparently, that’s how everything worked. 

   “So who named you Emmanuel?” If he said his ‘wife,’ so help Dean... 

   “Bouncybabynames dot com.” Emmanuel said, with a completely straight laced face. 

   Dean raised his eyebrows. “Well, it's working for you.” And because see aforementioned wound, dig deeper, and pain, Dean jabbed, “Must be weird not knowing who you are.”

   “Well, it's my life. And it's a good life.” Wound. Dig deep. Pain. 

   “Yeah, well, what if you were some kind of... I don't know...bad guy?”

   “Oh, I... don't feel like a bad person.”

   No. He was only the love of Dean’s life and hence capable of destroying Dean’s light and essence, which he was currently doing so. 

oOo

   “You're angry.”

   “Well, yeah. Dude broke my brother's head.” And sure, Dean l-Cas burrowed a space into Dean’s heart faster than he could have expected, and far deeper too. But no one hurt Sam and got away with it. No one. 

   Not even his mate. 

   “He betrayed you, this dude. He was your friend?”

   Dean swallowed. “Yeah, well, he's gone.” ' _He’s right beside me, but he’s gone.'_

   “Did you kill him?” Emmanuel asked, looking to Dean. “I sense that you kill a lot of people.”

   As if Dean could—

   “Honestly, I-I-I don't know if he is dead. I just know that this... whole thing couldn't be messier. You know, I used to be able to just shake this stuff off. You know, whatever it was. It might take me some time, but... I always could. What Cas did... I just can't – I don't know why.” He’s rambling, a mess of words bunched up together and barely making any sense. Exactly how Dean felt inside, then. 

   “Well, it doesn't matter why.”

   “Of course it matters.” Dean said, skeptically. 

   “No. You're not a machine, Dean.” Emmanuel gently explained, and of course, even as bad as frigging Dory, he still managed to understand Dean better than the omega could himself. “You're human. Your friend's name was Cas? That's an odd name.”

   “He‘s my mate.”

   That effectively shuts Emmanuel up. 

oOo

   The universe has it out for Dean. That is, in a way to self destruct but in the worst way imaginably possible for Dean himself. 

   “Just tell me what you want, Meg.”

   Ah, weren’t blasts from the past just awesome. 

   It had to be, seeing as the amount of times it happened to Dean personally. 

   “Imagine my surprise when I track him down, and he's snuggled up with _you._ ” Oh, if only he really was.

   Bantering with Meg could have been just that, banter. If she wasn’t a demon, out with her own personal vendetta, and basically, a good for nothing skank that Dean would much rather have nothing to do with. 

   “You sure we wouldn't be safer traveling with a full-throttle angel? I could jog his memory. Kidding! We wouldn't want to upset the poor guy when he realizes he’s neglected his poor little omega mate.”

   Sometimes, Dean really wished circumstances avoided him from just killing people clean and quick. 

   Or dirty and slow. 

   Much preferably the latter. 

oOo

Especially the latter, when Meg tries to throw him under the bus. Of fucking course the silence was unbearable. But it was better than Dean yelling the truth and then promptly running the car over himself. 

oOo

   Staking out the demons was worse. It was like, being surrounded by her fellow brethren reminded Meg that she was a species meant to evoke trouble, so cue her trying raise her own. 

   Obviously, Emmanuel would overhear the conversation Dean tried to have - the one where he tries to shut Meg up. 

   They tell him anyway. 

   He doesn’t remember until he smites the demon. 

   And then Cas was desperately kissing Dean, whispering apologies between relentlessly attacking Dean’s lips with his own, hands scrambling for purchase over his clothing. 

   Dean would forever relish in the feeling akin to coming home. His universe felt like it was finally going to be able to build itself up again. Brick by brick, but successfully nonetheless. 

oOo

   Castiel should have torn Dean’s heart out when he had the chance. 

   It might have felt better than seeing him take Sam’s place in the hospital, with Meg to look after him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> BUT! I Promise y'all, i see a happy ending(ish) when (please let me have the time to get to that soon) I get to s8. Y'all can expect some fluffy alpha cas/omega Dean fluff and cuddles - and smut. Because thats totally what happened when Cas came out of the bathroom in his suit and fresh shaven again. Y'all know what scene im talking about. dont pretend you dont  
> anyway. I see it going something like this  
> *Cas comes out*  
> *Dean shifts in his seat*  
> *Sam pauses*  
> "Dude-" he starts affronted, because they can all smell dean's arousal now  
> *Dean sees Cas reacting*  
> "Sam. Get out" *tosses keys to Baby in his face*


End file.
